For the Love of Rainbow Road and Thigh Highs
by rensrenegade
Summary: Mario Kart turns into a drunken bet that Clyde Donovan and Craig Tucker are both unwilling to lose. Written for Uki's Secret Santa for Mark.


_Author's Note: Well, this was my Secret Santa piece for Mark! I was pretty excited for this because I've never even thought about writing Cryde. So yeah, here's this! Enjoy :)._

* * *

><p>It started out as innocent.<p>

Well, as innocent as two twenty-four year olds drunkenly playing Mario Kart in Clyde Donovan's father's cabin near Aspen on New Years Day could possibly be.

And considering that the rest of the time in the cabin had been spent being balls deep in one another as they christened each of the rooms with the 'first fuck in this room'... it wasn't too innocent at all.

But they were enjoying their time... kind of. Mario Kart was fun; it was a game they could each agree on at least. And they had decided to just play four rounds while they finished off the wine.

Except that was two and a half hours ago. The wine bottle was completely empty yet the game... well... between Clyde claiming Craig cheated, to which he replied, "how do you cheat in fucking Mario Kart?!" and chucking a pillow at him, to Craig kicking the controller out of Clyde's hands so he didn't win (which was cheating), they had decided to play sixty-four rounds.

And somehow, down the line, the mostly sober tournament turned into a drinking game of sorts. Whoever lost the round had to take a shot of whatever alcohol they could find. Right now they were working with peppermint schnapps.

Which meant that not only were they being completely idiotic, but they were drunk while doing so.

For any bystander it would have been incredibly entertaining. Yet for them it was much more personal; it meant war. Because not only was it about winning; no. The stakes were much higher than that.

They had decided that whoever lost Drunk Mario Kart 2K15 had to wear the stiletto boots Craig had found two days prior. And neither of them were willing to lose.

Craig laughed drunkenly as he passed Clyde and threw a green shell directly back at him. Luigi, played by Clyde, spiraled off of the track, and into the void known as Rainbow Galaxy.

Choosing Rainbow Road to play while drunk had been the worst idea ever. They were both terrible at the level sober. But drunk? They could barely make a few feet without falling off somehow, usually by shoving against each other.

Yoshi, played by Craig, soon tried his best to go over one of the loops, yet flew off the side into the galactic abyss.

"GOD DAMMIT!" he cried as Clyde passed the spot he had fallen.

"Suck it!"

"Suck yourself, you twat," the raven grumbled as he immediately sent Yoshi on his way to catch up to Luigi.

Clyde leaned back into his lap, a cheap tactic to hinder his already fumbly movements, and Craig grumbled as he wriggled his arms away from his boyfriend.

Now was not the time for cuddling. Now was the time for battle; and considering they were tied at the moment, winning was even more important. Craig really needed this game; seeing Clyde in those leather boots that were more than likely his step mother's would be the best way to kick off the New Year.

And Clyde needed to win because nothing would turn him on more than to see Craig's legs in the thigh highs. He had the legs to pull them off; Clyde himself wasn't sure if he could zip them all the way up calves. He'd try, if he had to, but he was going to avoid that situation as best he could.

Clyde cried out as his boyfriend shot a red shell at him, causing Luigi to spin out and nearly fall off the edge once more. Craig was hunched over with his lower lip between his teeth and a furrow in his brow as he deeply concentrated to get farther than the loops. He had to.

"You stupid fucking turtle!" Clyde groaned, desperate for a distraction somehow.

Well, it worked.

Craig paused the game and dropped the remote before he slowly turned to Craig with murder in his eyes.

"_You take that back_," he warned menacingly.

"...no, turtle." Clyde replied with a smug grin. Craig growled.

"He is not a fucking turtle, you second-rate plumber! He's a dinosaur, sometimes thought of as a dragon, but he's... Yoshi is a _dinosaur_."

Clyde tried his best not to laugh at Craig's genuinely hurt expression.

"Looks like a turtle to me," Clyde replied, leaning back against Craig's knees.

"He has no fucking _shell_! The turtle is fucking Kupa Trupa, you leave Yoshi alone."

Clyde was silent for a moment, as Craig took a swig from the bottle of schnapps and popped a few potato chips in his mouth.

"Can we at least agree that King Boo is really a cum drop?"

Craig choked on the potato chips as he burst out laughing.

"What...?" he trailed off, then nodded, "sure, yeah, "King Boo the Cum Drop," they both snickered as Craig resumed the game.

There was no humor anymore. Now they were prepared to finish this final round and finally figure out who was going to wear the boots.

And Clyde wanted nothing more than to hammer Craig into the bed and fuck him mercilessly while his stiletto-clad legs wrapped around him.. His breath hitched as he imagined it, and he bit his lip as Craig's foot lazily teased his bottom.

No, Craig was not going to win off of weakness. Clyde was not going to let his thought process get the best of him.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Craig shouted; his cheeks flushed slightly at his sudden volume. Get alcohol in him and he was very vocal. Especially during sex.

Clyde threw his remote in the air and cheered loudly as he won the round. Craig paused the game and stared in disbelief at Clyde, who was grinning evilly as he leaned back against Craig.

"I hate you, I fucking _hate_ you..."

"Aw, c'mon, you'll look really cute in those boots."

"Shut up."

"You're not sore at losing are you?"

"You called me a _turtle_." Clyde's smile grew even more.

"Actually, I called Yoshi a turtle."

"Yeah, and you're a bitch."

"But I'm _your_ bitch," Craig rolled his eyes and nudged the brunette off of his legs. Clyde watched as Craig left the room, and sighed with relief.

He truly was thankful that he didn't have to wear the boots. Mostly he was just worried that they wouldn't zip up around his legs. Not that he was incredibly overweight... he had gained quite a few pounds since high school though. He hadn't quite worked out the "you're no longer in football so stop eating like you are" idea.

And he had always been on the heavier side, at least a little. He never really thought about it until he was eight and it was decided he was the second fattest kid in the class, after Eric Cartman. Eric Cartman, who had somehow managed to grow into the weight and then shed some and... he was still bulky, but at least he didn't have a triple chin like he had as a ten year old.

But he was the next biggest compared to him. And knowing that as an eight year old, and all through middle and high school hadn't been great for him. Even though he had a high confidence level because throughout his entire school career he was constantly voted as the hottest guy in class, knowing he was the chubby kid made him try harder to look good. So they didn't see him as Captain Chunk.

And he never really worked off some of his baby fat. And he was teased about it, all in good banter as middle and high school kids do in the locker rooms, but now he was hard pressed to take off his shirt unless he had to. Even the thought of being fully naked with Craig made him a little nervous.

And of course Craig never said anything about his body, nothing bad anyway. Which was at least a little reassuring.

He couldn't think about this now, though. After all, he didn't have to try to stuff his legs into the shoes and that's all that mattered. That, and seeing Craig rock those heels because he had model legs.

In fact, Craig's body was absolutely gorgeous. And he didn't have to do a damn thing about it, either, and it sucked. He was just naturally born with a rockin' bod that Clyde couldn't get enough of. He couldn't complain, and Craig never really seemed to pay much mind to his body; although he did get rather blushy when Clyde complimented him. It was cute, so he tried to often.

There was a loud thud from the bedroom and Craig's voice grumble, "shit" as he probably smacked against the wall. The sound of a zipper was heard, and Clyde's stomach tightened at the thought of seeing him in those shoes, standing over him, feeling the leather against his legs as he was fucked to oblivion...

The slow clacking of heels was heard, and then an awkward step as Craig most likely stumbled. Clyde glanced up and his eyes widened as he caught sight of Craig looking awkward with a deep blush on his cheeks as he stood before him, fully naked.

"Holy shit," Clyde said; Craig was now nearly a foot taller than him, and his legs... oh they looked perfect in those boots. The perfect contrast to his pallor.

As the brunette approached, he stood on tip-toes and wrapped his arms around Craig's nude waist. The raven smiled down at him a little, and lifted his chin.

"We need to fuck, _now_," Clyde said, then moaned a little as Craig seized his lips in a sloppy drunken kiss that caused his knees to buckle and his head to swim with the force behind it.

It was exactly what Clyde wanted, and he pressed his clothed body against Craig's naked one; causing Craig to moan quietly at the contact.

They both stumbled their way to the bedroom, even more difficult to do with stilettos _and_ while drunk, but they eventually found their way. Their kisses were feverish and movements quick as Craig pinned Clyde against the bedroom wall, chests pressed against each other.

Craig's hazel eyes were glazed and his pupils were dilated with lust. Seeing him like this, and knowing that he made him this way, made Clyde even more desperate. The look in Craig's eyes was tantalizing, drawing him into a primal need to pound him so hard that smirk fell from his face. Craig was daring him to make him hurt for days.

"Look at you," Craig whispered huskily in his ear, then nipped the lobe, causing Clyde to squirm, "You're so wound up you'd fuck anything, wouldn't you?" Clyde moaned as Craig's teeth sank into his neck. It hurt, but it's what Clyde wanted; Craig to play the dominant role. It wasn't often, but when it happened... it was so worth any bit of pain he'd make him go through.

"Y-yes," he gasped, arching his back as he was rubbed through the fabric of his boxers. His mind was already flooded with lust, and all he could do was part his lips as Craig's tongue dove into his mouth. He tasted sharp, like peppermint and alcohol, and the brunette pushed his head closer.

Craig ground his hips into Clyde's, causing the shorter of the two to squirm and try his best to thrust against him. Yet he was so close with Craig that moving was nearly impossible. And his whimpers and sighs were muffled and swallowed in passionate kisses that nearly took his breath away.

Craig's mouth ventured from his lips, down his jaw, his neck, and hovered at his chest. His tongue circled his areola, and sucked ever so slightly on his nipple. Whatever sound Clyde was about to make got stuck in the back of his throat as he threw his head back and felt his entire body flush red hot against Craig's ministrations.

Teeth grazed against the tender skin, his tongue lapped slowly over the hardened nipple while he pinched the other, sending his boyfriend in a complete frenzy that, if he let him, he would come from a few strokes and a kiss to the hip.

But Craig wasn't going to have it that way, and Craig definitely wasn't going to let Clyde take the lead and make him suffer with his evil teasing as usual when they were rough. No, he wasn't the type for teasing, he just wanted Clyde to feel good.

And it was more than obvious to him that he felt much better than that.

Craig eventually began to lower himself down his body, leaving a trail of his kisses down his soft abdomen, to his fleshy, softer stomach. He noticed the way Clyde squirmed as he kissed his pudgy stomach; personally Craig loved it. But he wasn't so much of a man of words as much as he was a man of action; he just hoped Clyde understood that.

Clyde looked forward as he felt Craig's fingers tug the waistband of his briefs. They slid down his legs, and he kicked them off, eyes still forward. He wasn't too impressive in the package department. Just average, uncut, not much hair because he usually shaved but had been lazy the past few days. But he figured he was at least enough to keep Craig satisfied.

Then again, when Craig and Clyde first started going out four years ago, it came to his attention that Craig was still a virgin, in both aspects. So that had been fun.

And he wasn't very vocal, but his quiet whimpers and sighs and clawing fingers always reassured Clyde that he was definitely doing something right.

"F-fuck..." Clyde gasped as Craig's slender fingers wrapped around his length. Slowly, he pumped him. It was an agonizing pace, yet Clyde could feel ever slight movement of his hand. The way he curved it over so slightly nearer to his head, his thumb grazing over the tip, glazing his shaft with the nearly dripping pre-cum. The way he massaged, adding pressure to the spots that he just knew would make him weak.

"You're shaking," Craig mumbled, then stroked down, exposing his head, and Clyde made a spluttering noise as his mouth enclosed around him. His muscles in his stomach and legs jerked and he put his hand to his mouth. The other gripped the wall to stabilize him.

"C-Craig..." Clyde moaned as he felt his boyfriend's tongue glide over his frenulum then down the underside of his shaft, over a vein that led to his testicles, where he cupped them, massaging lightly. His other hand rested on his upper thigh, his thumb digging in to the inner muscle, coaxing a stream of unintelligible sounds from the brunette who was nearly overtaken by his ministrations. "Craig, f-fuck, I'm gonna..."

He let out a low, sad whine as Craig pulled himself away instantly.

Yet the glint in his boyfriend's eyes told Clyde he was not done playing. A shiver ran down his spine as Craig sat down on the bed and searched through top drawer of the nightstand. He pulled out a vibrator, along with the lube; the brunette was nearly drooling from lust.

"Sit at my feet," he was ordered in a stern voice. Craig lay back on the mattress now, then bent and spread his legs, exposing himself to Clyde who just stared with ravenous eyes.

"W-wait," Clyde murmured, scooting forwrd slightly, "shouldn't I get to-?"

"Shut up," Craig commanded, then smirked, "you won, right? I'm in the boots, I'm giving you a show, you can't complain."

He heard the cap to the lubricant open and watched with heavy eyes as Craig slathered it on three fingers, with a dollop on the tips. He shivered and felt his cock twitch as Craig's left hand spread his cheeks before he slipped a finger into his own hole, then pulled it out much too slow for Clyde to handle watching. Teasing was not something he enjoyed at all.

"I know you love my ass," Craig purred as two of his fingers toyed at his entrance; he was trying to make Clyde come undone as much as he possibly could. He was trying to break him without even touching him."The way it's always so tight... and how I clench around you..."

Clyde's breath hitched as the raven sighed softly as he finally pushed through the ring of muscle. He gently slid his two fingers inside, and raised his hips ever so slightly against his own ministrations. Craig wasn't the kind for initial roughness; and he only took pain to a certain level. He was always very attentive in this department when preparing Clyde, so it made sense he would be the same for himself as well.

He began to pump his fingers faster, stretching and widening himself with exaggerated sounds and movements that he knew was sure to get Clyde right on the edge. He saw the look of almost pain on Clyde's features; he took that moment to clench around himself and curve his fingers just right.

He gave a little jerk as he brushed against his own prostate; Clyde nearly lost it.

"Calm down, _sweetheart_," the brunette could do nothing more than moan at that; the only time Craig used endearments was when he was looking for a reaming.

"Just let me fuck you already, you asshole..." Craig chuckled and dipped a third finger inside, stretching them with a scissor-like motion as he coaxed himself to complete readiness.

"Patience is a virtue," Clyde scoffed at that and laughed as Craig dug one of the heels of the boots into his thighs. "Shut up, you cum guzzling bitch."

That shut him right up.

His hips rocked in time to his own finger's thrusts and, after quite a bit of a show Craig had decided he was ready to move on. Clyde caught the mischievous glint in his eye and wasn't quite sure if he was ready for what twas next.

"N-" Clyde gasped as Craig slipped a ring at the head of his cock, denying him of release. The raven raised his eyebrows and reached for something on the nightstand.

A low humming was heard and Clyde whimpered as he watched the buzzing tip of the vibrator press against Craig's stretched entrance.

"Look at you..." Craig whispered, trailing his free hand down Clyde's stomach. His muscles twitched as he watched his boyfriend rub himself against the tip of the vibrator. "You're like a dog in heat, chomping at the bit to get even a little bit of this..."

"Craig, j-fuck, p-please just... I can't take it, oh God just _ruin_ me," he practically wailed as he gripped the sheets in his hands. Craig smiled, caressed Clyde's cheek, and shoved the vibrator in with more force than Clyde presumed he would.

But as sick as it was he wanted this torture and neglect, and he writhed and curled his toes as Craig continued to thrust the toy into himself, at the perfect angle to just barely brush against his prostate. And each time he teased the area, Clyde shuddered as he heard Craig's quiet gasps, as if he himself could feel the sensation.

He needed to come, he needed that release because now it hurt and yeah, maybe he wanted it to but, right at the moment it was too much to take. And so was Craig's little smirk as he threw his head back and made those exaggerated and taunting noises, teasing and toying him just as much as the vibrator that was hammered into him repeatedly, pulling out, and in... in a rhythm that left Clyde nearly begging to be the one on the receiving end. Unlike Craig, he was breathless and a jumbled mess of nerves and need; it left him crying out with flushed cheeks for Craig to just end him right then and there.

"Cr-Cr-Craig..." he whimpered, biting down on his knuckle, "please..."

"Please, _what_?" his tone was coy and if he wasn't a mess of lust Clyde would have kicked him for that.

"Ride me, now, or just... anything. I-I can't..."

"Anything? You _know_, I'm kind of tired, and a little hungry actually, I might just-"

"N-no!" Clyde pleaded with Craig, who was trying so hard not to laugh, "please, fuck... Craig, I _need_ you." Craig pulled the vibrator out of himself slowly, leaving Clyde to stare at his ass; he was just waiting to be taken and fucked until he was gaping. Clyde needed that more than anything.

"On one condition."

"A-anything."

"Say Yoshi is not a turtle."

Clyde's jaw dropped and stared at Craig incredulously.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Say it. Or I'm done."

"You're just going to go to bed with a wasted stiffy?"

"No, I'm gonna finish fucking myself, and I'll handcuff you so you can't take off that cock ring. Now say it."

"Craig, you're not serious..."

"_Say. It._"

Clyde let out a bark of laughter. He was in total disbelief, yet Craig looked completely serious. Albeit a bit flushed and desperate for his own release. The thought of that made Clyde want him even more. To finally give him something other than his fingers and a vibrator. Craig wanted it just as bad as he did.

"Fine..." he resigned, "Yoshi is not a turtle."

"And?"

"And _what_?! Fuck me, dude, I said it!" He was whining now, and on the brink of tears. Craig beamed.

"Yoshi is a dinosaur. A fierce, beautiful dinosaur."

"No!"

"Fine," Craig responded, then rolled himself to the side of the bed. Clyde let out a tiny noise of disapproval, and heard the leather boots squeak together.

"F-fuck, Yoshi is a dinosaur, a fierce b-beautiful dinosaur, Craig, for the love of God, just _fuck me_."

Because despite being the one who was doing the pounding, Craig was definitely going to be the one who fucked him. And that's how he wanted it.

The brunette purred as the older man pounced on top of him, straddling him with the leather boots touching his legs; that was almost enough for Clyde to black out. And he knew that Craig was absolutely ravenous, with the glow in his eye of someone in need of a rough lay.

Clyde's hands cupped his cheeks, nails already digging into the fleshy curves. Craig hissed and pumped Clyde slowly as he aligned themselves together.

"I want you..." he whispered into Clyde's ear. The man above him shivered; his composure was soon to break. And Clyde was impressed. His voice hadn't trembled once. "To fill me with your cum, and once we both come... I want you to eat me out."

Craig's heavy eyes blinked as he locked gazes with Clyde, and brushed his tip against his hole.

And with one swift move, Craig sank down on him, surrounding Clyde with heat and tightness that left him gasping and rutting. The noise from his boyfriend sent a shiver down Clyde's spine and he vowed to make more of those pretty little noises come from Craig.

"D-don't..." Clyde mumbled, "don't just lay there, fuck me already."

He mewled as Craig pinned his hands above his head and, just like that and gentleness be damned, he thrust his unforgiving hips against Clyde's, rocking and clenching around him, pulling him deeper and surrounding him with so much pleasure that Clyde couldn't do anything but lay there and take it.

He turned to cover his mouth with his arm, yet the raven yanked it away.

"I want to hear you scream," Craig growled, jaw clenched as he pushed himself beyond his limits as he pounded himself against Clyde's cock, coaxing pleasure mixed with the burn that was sure to leave him sore for a couple of days.

"C-Craig," Clyde's hips met Craig's devious gyrating with merciless thrusts; the headboard was sure to crack the wall any second now. Craig liked marks to be left, Clyde knew that. His body was littered with bruises and love bites that made him feel claimed; owned.

A quiet groan was his response and Clyde swore he felt his dick swell at the sound. He needed to come. He was shaking. He couldn't handle this, handle Craig, it was too much and white hot and...

Clyde wasn't aware that he was a sobbing mess; no tears fell, but his shoulders wracked as he whimpered and moaned, and begged Craig wordlessly for release. But he wouldn't have it, not until Craig did.

So... he would do the one thing he knew would get him to come, stain his stomach with his seed and aware of the fact that he managed to wreck himself as well as Clyde.

Clyde yanked free from Craig's grip and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Craig stilled above him, eyes suddenly wide, and he let out a slightly pained grunt as he was pulled down to Clyde's face by his hair. The brunette tightened his hand around his jaw, then captured Craig's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged.

With a hand pinning Craig's thigh down to keep him seated as his tantric thrusts pounded violently into Craig, he had gained control due to the raven's moment of shock. He shoved his tongue inside Craig's mouth, muffling the raven's own noises, whines and whimpers that Clyde so wished he could hear. But he felt them, vibrating and buzzing in his mouth, and his body quaked, knowing he and only he had ever made him make these sounds. That he was the only one who ever made him feel this way.

The raven clenched around Clyde in response, pulling him deeper within him, gripping him tight, holding him so close that the brunette wouldn't dare move.

"C-Clyde..." A loud moan came from the raven as he rocked his hips erratically, and his muscles contracted around him as he came in a surging force that brought him crashing down; gasping and trying to pull away while at the same time coax out the last twinges of his euphoric relief.

"F-f..." Craig gasped, wiping his brow as he heaved for breath on top of Clyde, who laughed a little at how beautiful he looked with flushed cheeks and clumps of wavy black hair sticking to his forehead. His eyes were like wildfire.

Clyde hissed a breath as he felt Craig begin to lift himself from his hips. Their connection was broken, Craig looked dazed and ready to pass out yet smiled with lust blown eyes at Clyde, who hoped that his own orgasm would make him feel that same high.

"C-Craig, take it off, t-take it off I-I can't, please...?" he pleaded, then moaned as Craig bruised his lips with his own, sealing his mouth so his pretty little noises were Craig's.

Craig positioned himself above Craig, ready to sink down on him again as he ran his hand up Clyde's length. His index finger grazed his frenulum, causing Clyde to buck up against Craig, who was now sensitive from his own release.

"Come for me, baby," Craig murmured, slowly taking off the ring and, with no warning, engulfed Clyde into his heat once more, clenching and bouncing on top of him effortlessly.

Clyde sobbed, this time with tears, as his orgasm ripped through him. He wasn't one for a whole-body orgasm; usually it was a few muscle jerks, a few twitches, and a lot of pleasure. But this time his entire body shook beneath Craig, for him, soaking his insides with his jizz, filling him with every last drop; just as Craig had asked.

And it felt so good, partially because he finally was able to come, but also because he was absolutely mind-blown at Craig's force, his dominance, his composure, and how good he made him feel. But that was Craig, the quiet type who knew just how to make his entire body quake as he came.

As they each heaved for breath, bodies still connected, they burst out laughing. Craig snorted as his gut-wrenching laughter caused him to roll off of Clyde, who straddled him now. The raven looked up at him, the wildfire replaced with this quiet vulnerability that peeked through each and every time they had sex.

"I-I wasn't serious..." Craig mumbled as Clyde lowered his head and lapped up the come from his stomach.

"You said you wanted me to clean you up, so..." the brunette could barely see Craig's blush, but it was there. And it was adorable.

As Clyde crawled back up the bed, allowing Craig some time to come down from his high before he finished out his request, he tensed as the raven's hand brushed against his own stomach.

"You're so soft..." Clyde blushed this time, with embarrassment, and pushed Craig's hand away.

"Shut up."

"I love it, other than your nose it's probably my favorite part of you," the brunette's eyes widened and he stared down at Craig, "I should appreciate you more often."

Clyde laughed nervously and ran his hands through Craig's dampened hair. He captured his lips in a quick kiss before he lowered himself back down, and pressed kisses to Craig's boot-clad thighs as he spread his legs for him lazily.

He felt his slender fingers run through his own wavy locks as he cleaned Craig off with his tongue. It was weird, and it tickled, but he definitely felt appreciated.

Craig moaned as he felt Clyde's tongue lap at his sore entrance. He closed his eyes and scrubbed his fingers in Clyde's hair; his tongue felt more like a comforting touch than his piston-like hips had been a mere few minutes prior. It was almost enough to stir more arousal from him; he absolutely went wild when Clyde rimmed him.

But this was affectionate, rather than lust-filled. And it was enjoyable in a more relaxing way; although it felt really, really good.

Craig hummed in delight when Clyde finally finished and sidled back up to him, with a streak of cum on his chin.

"C'mere," he murmured, licking it off of him, "mm, that was you." The brunette rolled his eyes and lay down next to Craig, who rested his head in the crook of his arm. Clyde tightened his hold on him, and tangled their legs together.

He was still in the boots.

They lay there, in silence as they came down from their euphoria, cuddling in the darkness, save for the light from the television in the living area of the cabin. After sex, Craig was an intense cuddler. Clyde had never pegged him as that kind of person; but he appreciated it, and he appreciated the fact that Craig let him be the the big spoon even more

Craig was always warm and so comfortable in his embrace. He was nice to hold on to at night. He didn't say a lot, didn't express a lot, but after sex and late at night some times, Craig had a sense of vulnerability when he curled up on his chest or asked if Clyde would hold him. As if that simple question, which would always have an affirmative answer, was too much to ask.

But it wasn't, and although Craig was older and taller, Clyde really loved feeling like he could protect Craig, from what? Who knew, but Craig trusted him with himself. And that was nice.

"You really like my stomach?" Clyde finally asked; this felt like Craig asking for a cuddle.

The raven turned to face him, and smiled sleepily. His eyes were glazed for a different reason now.

"Yeah, course I do," he replied, "I mean, it's soft, and you're really nice to hold, and I'm glad you're not a stick like me. I'd hate that."

"You're not a stick, you're like, normal."

"Well, I think you're normal. And I think you're really kind of cute when you're not a giant whining asshole."

"Thanks," he answered with a sarcastic tone, but meant it nonetheless. Craig lazily flipped him off, and rested on his back.

They basked in the feeling of cuddling one another for a few more minutes. They weren't so drunk anymore, and they were really quite sated. The smell of sweat and sex filled the room, and it made a hunger stir in Clyde once more. Yet he shook it off; he could save that for tomorrow. When Craig repaid the favor.

"We should..." Craig began, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. "We should go watch your winning parade." Clyde nodded.

"And then sleep."

"Deal."

Both of them lazily leaned down to at least put on their underwear, and Craig pulled on his shirt. Clyde went to do the same, but Craig wrapped his arms around him, and gave his butt a light smack.

"Nope, you're too sexy to cover up," the brunette blushed and leaned against Craig's shoulder.

The boots lay in the corner of the room as they went to go sit on the loveseat in the living room. This time, Craig lay back on Clyde's chest as he hit the resume button.

Except the screen showed that they had tied.

"I still won the last round," Clyde said, earning an eye roll from Craig.

Yet instead of the parade and award placement ceremony, it took them to the screen to choose another lap.

"No," Clyde whispered... clicking Maple Tree Way to see what was going on.

_Lap 8/8 _the screen read.

Clyde's face fell.

"SON OF A _BITCH_!" Craig screamed, then turned around to face Clyde, "you didn't fucking win!"

"Yes I-"

The countdown began and Clyde facepalmed.

"Oh. Shit."

"I could have... you could have... the fucking... _what_?!" Craig stammered, "oh, it is _on_, mother fucker."

"Eat dust, you fucking turtle," Clyde growled as he pressed down on the button to get more acceleration at the start up.

"You- oh no you- he's a fucking _dinosaur_ you shit bag!"

Clyde laughed and tapped the back of Craig's head lovingly.

"I _looove_ you," he murmured in a sing-song voice, ruffling his wavy hair. Craig huffed in response as he used the mushroom power up to catch up.

"Don't speak to me," he grumbled, then lay back against his chest once more. "...I love you, too, you flaming asshole."

Clyde beamed; it was good enough for him.

So good that it didn't matter that he actually lost the game, and the tournament.

But that's _not_ to say it didn't matter to Craig.


End file.
